Mémoire perdue
by Always-Klaroline
Summary: Fic basé sur la saison 5, Caroline perd la mémoire et devient aveugle, alors commence une course contre la mort pour elle. Devenue amnésique inconsciemment elle se voit confier la lourde tache de sauver la terre d'un mal caché. Y parviendra-t-elle? Cela affectera-t-il sa relation avec Klaus? Venez lire cette fic et donner votre avis
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue :_

_Klaus était partit pour la nouvelle-Orléans pour récupérer son trône et s'occuper de l'enfant qu'il aura avec Hayley. _

_Tyler avait quitté Caroline pour s'occuper de sa nouvelle meute dont il était l'Alpha. Caroline avait commencé les cours à l'université avec Elena qui furent étonnées au départ de ne pas voir Bonnie à la rentrée des classes._

_Une semaine plus tard, elles apprirent le décès de Bonnie qui leur fit terriblement souffrir car elles étaient attachées à la sorcière alors débuta une course contre la montre pour ramener Bonnie à la vie surtout que Silas rodait dans la ville cherchant quelque chose de très important allant jusqu'à proposer un marché avec Damon._

**Damon : **Et pourquoi veux-tu faire ce marché avec moi?

**Silas :** Parce que toi seul sait où se trouve Katherine et que je suis le seul à pouvoir ramener Bonnie à la vie mais je peux toujours très bien la retrouver toute seule.

**Damon :** Alors fais-le.

_Damon fut prêt à partir lorsque Silas se mit devant lui._

**Silas : **Mais si je me souviens très bien, je crois savoir que notre chère Elena était à la recherche d'un moyen de ramener Bonnie parmi vous n'est-ce pas ? Où me suis-je trompé ?

**Damon :** Pourquoi veux-tu Katherine?

**Silas :** C'est pour le plaisir, le fun, comme vous dites les jeunes. Je veux Katherine et toi tu veux Bonnie alors faisons un marché.

**Damon :** Ok, mais ramène d'abord Bonnie à la vie ensuite je te livrerai Katherine.

**Silas :** Non non, la fille ensuite le sort.

**Damon :** Quelle garantie j'ai que lorsque tu auras Katherine que tu nous feras pas un mauvais coup? Je te rappelle que tu as enfermé mon frère dans un cercueil et qu'il en est sorti complètement fou.

**Silas :** Pour obtenir ce que l'on veut il faut parfois faire quelques sacrifices. Surtout lorsque Qetsiyah avec son sortilège a voulu m'affaiblir mais elle a échoué encore une fois.

**Damon :** Maintenant je comprends un peu la folie d'Amara. Aimer un fou comme toi ne peut qu'être contagieux pour elle.

**Silas :** Ramène-moi Katherine et je rendrai la vie à Bonnie.

_Damon partit de chez Silas. _

_Elena et Caroline étaient toujours à l'Université de Withmore, elles étaient toutes les deux entrain de parler dans le couloir d'une des facs de l'université._

**Caroline : **Ce docteur me fou la chair de poule. Il n'est pas commode surtout qu'il a transformé Jesse en vampire et se sert de lui pour ses expériences.

**Elena :** Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire mais nous devrons nous occuper de lui avant qu'il ne nous mette la main dessus.

**Caroline :** Sans l'aide de Katherine, il aurait su que tu es un vampire.

**Elena :** Ouais même si je ne l'aime pas et que je déteste ces méthodes je dois quand même avouer qu'elle nous a bien aidé. Rentrons maintenant, j'aimerai voir Jeremy et ainsi parler à Bonnie, elle me manque.

**Caroline :** Elle me manque à moi aussi. Vas-y-toi, je dois rattraper des cours que j'ai manqué la semaine dernière.

**Elena :** Ok, on se retrouve tout à l'heure alors.

**Caroline :** A toute!  
_Elena prit ses affaires et partit chez elle en laissant Caroline. Caroline alla assister à un cours de biologie avec un nouveau professeur qui venait d'arriver, c'était une femme blonde, mince, des yeux verts, elle avait un visage fin. Elle faisait tout le temps des sourires à Caroline ce qui semblait gênée la jeune vampire pendant tout le cours. Il y'avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce professeur que Caroline n'arrivait pas à éclaircir. Trois heures plus tard le cours termina enfin, la cloche qui venait de retentir mettait fin au calvaire de Katherine qui avait trouvé le temps très long. Caroline rangea rapidement ses affaires prêtes à partir._

**La prof : **Mademoiselle Forbes, une minute s'il vous plait, je dois vous parler.

_Caroline prit comme un coup de massue de 1000 tonnes sur la tête, pourquoi? Elle voulait juste fuir cette salle de classe. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les élèves disparurent, il ne restait plus que Caroline et sa prof de biologie. Caroline prit ses affaires et alla rejoindre son prof à son bureau._

**La prof : **Je vois que pour un premier semestre vous vous débrouillez parfaitement bien, j'ai reçu certaine de vos notes dans d'autres matières et je dois vous avouer que je suis stupéfaite par votre évolution surtout qu'au lycée on peut voir d'après vos résultats que vous étiez une nouvelle moyenne et là je dois dire chapeau.

_Caroline laissa échapper un grand sourire, elle ne s'attendait pas à des compliments de la part de sa prof. _

**Caroline : **Merci beaucoup.

**La prof :** C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, je voudrais que vous continuez ainsi et peut-être me feriez vous encore plus plaisir en ayant que des A aux partielles de fin d'année.

**Caroline :** Je ne vous promets rien mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir. Encore merci et bonne soirée Madame.

**La prof :** Appelez-moi tout simplement Yvonne.

_Elle toucha Caroline à l'épaule puis Caroline sentit à ce toucher comme une immense brûlure qui lui traversait le corps et elle tomba évanouie. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, Caroline se réveilla difficilement, car elle était attachée au sol, elle était allongée, elle était dans un dessin en forme d'étoile, il y'avait six sorcières qui l'encerclaient récitant des invocations. Caroline paniquait mais n'arrivait plus à bouger ni à parler. Elle vit parmi ses sorcières Yvonne son prof de biologie puis elle se mit à hurler de douleur, elle avait terriblement mal à la tête et tout d'un coup ce fut le noir total. _

_Les incantations avaient été enfin stoppées quelques minutes après le second évanouissement de Caroline. Les sorcières semblaient satisfaites de leur sortilège._

**Yvonne : **A présent mes sœurs, le sort de l'humanité dépend de la descendante des Fauntleroy. Si elle ne parvient pas à éradiquer ce fléau qui menace de faire disparaître la race humaine, le monde tel que nous le connaissons ne deviendra plus que chaos. Elle seule en est la solution à ce mal qui ronge la terre.

**Une des sorcières :** Et si elle n'y parvenait pas?

**Yvonne :** Elle le doit.

_Trois heures plus tard, Elena était à la recherche de Caroline avec Damon et Stefan. Ils avaient cherché dans toute la ville et ne la trouvait nulle part alors Stefan prit son téléphone et appela Klaus._

**Stefan : **Désolé de te déranger mais peux-tu me dire si Caroline est avec toi?

**Klaus :** Caroline? Je voudrais bien qu'elle le soit mais non elle n'est pas ici.

**Stefan :** Merci.

**Klaus :** Que se passe-t-il avec Caroline?

**Stefan :** Elle a disparu et elle est introuvable donc j'ai pensé qu'elle était surement avec toi vu qu'elle n'est pas avec Tyler ni chez elle ni sur le campus. Cela fait bientôt quatre heures qu'elle est introuvable.

**Klaus :** Je suis en chemin pour Mystic Falls je serai là dans un quart d'heure, je vais chercher de mon côté.

_Klaus raccrocha, il était tendu. Elijah qui était au volant avait entendu la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Stefan. Hayley était assise au siège arrière avec Sophie._

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, Klaus arrivé à Mystic Falls se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Caroline avec Elijah. Quelques instants plus tard, ils trouvèrent Caroline allongée par terre près d'un lac. Klaus se précipita aussitôt vers elle et la ramena chez lui. Caroline se réveilla quelques minutes après, Klaus était assis tout près d'elle, Elijah attendant devant la porte._

**Klaus : **Sweetheart!

_Caroline venait d'ouvrir les yeux et regardait autour d'elle._

**Caroline : **Où suis-je?

**Klaus :** Chez moi Love.

**Caroline :** Qui suis-je? Et pourquoi je ne vois rien? Je ne vois rien, rien.

C'est ma première fic alors donnez-moi vos avis svp et désolé pour les fautes.


	2. Chapitre 1: Une Elmedia

Salut. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais la fac prend tout mon temps en ce moment et bientôt les examens alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier mon premier chapitre mais le voici.

*Rin-sesshomaru1 : Merci d'aimer mon prologue

*Lea Michaelson, Mel023 : Désolé d'avoir été longue, voici le premier chapitre.

*Klausetcaroline : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur et je n'y manquerai pas de passer te déranger en MP de temps en temps :p, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira.

*MariiN3 : Voici la suite et pour le fléau tu le sauras au fil des chapitres.

*Justine : coucou ! Merci d'aimer mon histoire et sache que si Caroline est aveugle c'est pour une bonne cause et que la suite te plaira j'espère.

*OceaaneP : Merci beaucoup, j'espère continuer à te donner envie de lire ma fic.

*elo69 : Coucou ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu trouves ma fic très intéressante. Tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions mais patiente avec ce premier chapitre.

*Guest : Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques, sache que j'ai suivi tes conseils à la lettre et que j'essaie d'améliorer mon style et mon idée. J'espère te retrouver plus souvent pour me donner ton avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Bisou.

*nightmare2054 : Coucou ! Heureuse de voir que ma fic plaise et merci pour tes conseils, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et tu pourras constater que j'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils même si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Je serai ravie de discuter et d'avoir des conseils de ta part en privé.

*Guest : Merci et la suite !

Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 1 : _**Une Elmedia**_

Caroline venait de se réveiller dans le manoir Mikaelson toute confuse, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait au milieu d'étrangers et ne se souvenant de rien, ne voyant rien. Elle se mit à paniquer et à pleurer, hurlant de tristesse et de désarroi. Klaus se tenait assis à côté de la jeune femme qui criait sans cesse de chagrin _**« Rien… Je ne vois plus rien »**_. Son cœur en fut affecté, l'image de celle qu'il aimait en larmes lui brisait le cœur alors il la serra très fort contre lui, elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte de l'hybride et continua de pleurer en silence.

Elijah qui se tenait devant la porte avait tout entendu, il était peiné de savoir la jeune blonde en pleurs et descendit dans le salon rejoindre Hayley. Il se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre de cognac et s'assit en face de la jeune louve.

-Alors comment va-t-elle ? _Demanda hâtivement Hayley_.

-Elle ne se souvient apparemment de rien et elle a perdu l'usage de la vue, _dit-il à la louve entre deux gorgées de cognac._

-Comment ça elle a perdu la mémoire ? _Questionna-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait._

Au moment où Elijah voulut répondre, il fut interrompu par Klaus qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Hayley, j'ai besoin de toi pour aider Caroline à se doucher et se vêtir s'il te plait, _dit-il._

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, _répondit-elle avec le sourire à l'hybride en montant trouver Caroline. _

Klaus fit de même que son grand-frère, il se servit un verre de cognac et s'assit dans l'un des plus grands fauteuils de la pièce.

-Comment va Mlle Forbes ? _demanda Elijah inquiet._

-Elle va mieux maintenant mis à part le fait qu'elle a perdu la mémoire et qu'elle est devenue aveugle, _répondit Klaus à son ainé._

-Nous devons prévenir ses amis que nous l'avons trouvé et certainement faire venir Sophie pour qu'elle nous éclaire dessus, _suggéra l'ainé des Originels._

-Bien, faisant comme ça.

Hayley cogna à la porte de la chambre de Klaus où Caroline était installée, elle entra, trouvant Caroline allongée sur le dos, le regard posé sur le plafond. Hayley se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la jeune vampire blonde.

-Caroline ? _Appela la louve toute stressée._

Caroline se redressa pour s'asseoir et Hayley vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda doucement Caroline._

-Je m'appelle Hayley. Klaus m'a demandé de t'aider à faire ta toilette, _répondit-elle gentiment._

-Où est-il ?

-Il est en bas avec Elijah, son frère. Tu le rejoindras dès que je me serai occupée de toi d'accord ? _Suggéra la louve au bébé vampire._

Caroline acquiesça de la tête et Hayley l'aida à se lever et l'emmena à la salle de bain. Elijah avait appelé les amis de Caroline pour leur faire savoir qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, ensuite il téléphona Sophie pour dire à la sorcière de prendre le prochain vol pour Mystic Falls.

Un quart d'heure après, quelqu'un sonna à la porte du manoir, Elijah se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Miss Gilbert, Salvatore, entrez je vous prie, _dit-il en les laissant pénétrer dans leur demeure._

-Merci, _dit Elena. _

Klaus vint à la rencontre de ses invités, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Où est-elle ? _Demanda aussitôt Elena ne voyant nulle part son amie dans la pièce._

-A l'étage avec Hayley, _répondit Elijah. _Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

Tout le monde refusa poliment et ils s'assirent tous au salon attendant Caroline et Hayley qui ne tarderaient pas à descendre. Stefan fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé ? Et où était-elle ?

-Nous avons retrouvé Mlle Forbes près d'un lac inconsciente, nous l'avons ramené ici et lorsqu'elle s'est enfin réveillée, elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle était devenue amnésique à son réveil. Mais le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle ait perdue l'usage de la vue, _répondit l'originel à Stefan._

Les frères Salvatore et Elena n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Caroline aveugle et amnésique.

-Comment ça Caroline est aveugle et ne se souvient de rien ? _S'étonna Elena de la nouvelle d'Elijah._

-Comme tu l'auras compris, nous aussi nous ne comprenons rien de ce qui se passe avec Caroline, je fais deux mois loin de Mystic Falls et voilà ce qui arrive. Si vous étiez capable de veiller sur Caroline, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Mais à ce que je vois, il n'y a que la vie de votre misérable double qui vous intéresse et dont vous êtes prêts à mille sacrifices, _dit Klaus en colère et agacé._

Caroline et Hayley descendirent les escaliers rejoindre tout le monde, Elena fut choquée de voir la louve tenir la main de Caroline comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date. Elena s'avança vers Hayley et prit la main de Caroline.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour profiter de la situation ? _S'énerva Elena contre la louve. _Ce n'est pas parce que Caroline a perdu la mémoire que tu vas effacer toutes les horreurs que tu lui as infligé.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec elle mais je suis sincère dans ce que je fais maintenant et j'ai de la peine pour elle. _Dit la louve sincèrement._

-C'est moi qui ait demandé à Hayley de s'occuper de Caroline, chose que vous, ces soi-disant amis, ne faites pas. _Rétorqua l'hybride quelque peu énervé du comportement du double Petrova. _

-Qui sont tous ces gens ? _Demanda Caroline perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait._

Klaus tira Caroline vers lui et passa sa main autour de sa taille, l'attitude de Klaus envers la jeune vampire énerva Elena et surpris les frères Salvatore. Hayley alla se mettre aux côtés d'Elijah.

-Sweetheart, ces gens sont tes amis et ils sont là pour venir te chercher, _dit Klaus avec dédain._

-Mais je suis bien ici avec toi, je ne veux aller nulle part. _Rétorqua Caroline, qui ne voulait pas être loin de Klaus._

- Mais Care, c'est moi Elena, Stefan, Damon et moi sommes là pour venir te chercher. Nous allons nous occuper de toi et tu seras en sécurité avec nous.

-Je suis bien ici et je ne veux pas m'en aller, _protesta-t-elle._

-Tu l'as contrainte ou quoi ? _Questionna Damon à l'hybride Originel._

- Pas besoin de le faire, vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit, elle préfère rester ici. Je pense qu'elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous qu'avec vous. _Dit l'hybride content du choix de sa belle._

-Je pense que nous devrions nous reposer, la soirée a été riche en émotion. Mlle Forbes est en sécurité avec nous, demain nous aviserons sur ce qu'il faudra faire pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Je vous prierai maintenant d'aller vous reposer, on se verra demain à la première heure. _Continua Elijah soutenant le choix de Caroline et tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère._

-Vous avez raison, nous reviendrons demain. Merci encore de l'avoir retrouvé, bonne nuit à vous. _Dit Stephan._

Elena se résigna à son tour et accepta que Caroline passe la nuit chez les Mikaelson. Les Salvatore et le double s'en allèrent, Stephan fut le seul à être soulagé que Caroline ait été retrouvée bien que sa meilleure amie avait perdu la mémoire et ne voyait rien, il était soulagé de la voir en vie.

-Ils sont enfin partis, _souffla Hayley. _

- Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi love ? _Demanda Klaus surpris de la réaction de la belle blonde._

- Je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis en sécurité avec toi, je le sens au fond de moi. Et ton nom est le seul qui me dise quelque chose. _Répondit franchement Caroline sans détour._

Sa réponse fut plaisir à Klaus. Bien que Caroline ait perdu la mémoire, elle se sentait bien auprès de Klaus, elle ne voulait en aucun cas le quitter. Elle ne le voyait pas, ne se rappelait plus de lui mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait une grande importance pour elle au point de lui faire confiance aveuglément.

*_**flashback.**_

_**Caroline pleurait dans les bras de Klaus, elle ignorait qui elle était et pourquoi elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ce qui la fit pleurer de plus bel. **_

_**Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Klaus prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains, la regardant intensément, il était très peiné de la voir souffrir et ferait tout pour qu'elle recouvre la mémoire et la vue.**_

_« Je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive crois-moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour apaiser ta douleur mais je veux que tu saches Sweetheart, que je ferai tout pour que tu te rappelles de tout et que la vue te soit rendue. Je veux que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je te demande pardon, pardon de ne pas t'avoir protégé, pardon d'avoir pu tolérer que tu sois dans cet état. Pardon d'avoir été égoïste et de te faire du mal car tu mérites ce qu'il y'a de meilleur au monde. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et d'être en sécurité. Je te donne ma parole que je saurai te rendre heureuse et que tu seras en sécurité avec moi. » _

Tout le monde se reposait tranquillement, Caroline occupait la chambre de Klaus tandis que ce dernier dormait dans la chambre d'ami, chambre en face de celle de Caroline. Pendant son sommeil, Yvonne, s'introduisit dans la chambre de Caroline et récita une autre incantation et fit apparaître dans ses mains un pendentif qu'elle mit au cou de Caroline. Elle caressa le visage de Caroline avec amour et lui dit avant de disparaître « **Toi seule peut sauver ce monde, tu es de mon sang, une descendante des Fauntleroy alors honore le rang de notre famille et sois une guerrière** ».

Le lendemain matin, Sophie venait d'arriver de Nouvelle-Orléans, elle était au salon avec Elijah et Hayley.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? _S'impatienta la jeune sorcière._

-Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Une jeune vampire du nom de Caroline se retrouve actuellement aveugle et amnésique. Pourrais-tu l'examiner et nous dire ce qu'elle a s'il te plait ? _Demanda poliment Elijah à la sorcière._

-Où est-elle ?

- A l'étage avec Niklaus, elle vient de se lever, il lui fait manger car il se trouve aussi qu'elle n'arrive plus à se nourrir de sang.

Sophie monta à l'étage accompagné d'Elijah qui la suivait derrière. Elle entra dans la chambre de Klaus trouvant celui-ci faisant manger Caroline comme si c'était une petite-fille, la scène lui semblait invraisemblable. Klaus qui s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette scène incroyable et vint près de Caroline ignorant Klaus.

-Bonjour Caroline, _dit-elle gentiment._

-Bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Sophie et je suis là pour t'aider, je vais juste te prendre la main pour t'examiner, _dit-elle en s'exécutant aussitôt._

Klaus se leva pour laisser un peu de place à la sorcière et déposa le plateau qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la commode.

Trois minutes plus tard, Sophie relâcha la main de Caroline et regarda les Originels affolés.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, _dit-elle, _Caroline est une Elmedia.

- Une quoi ? _Interrogea Klaus ne sachant pas ce que voulait dire Sophie._

- Une Elmedia est une sorcière vampire et aussi louve. Les Elmedia avaient disparus il y'a plus de mille ans. C'étaient des créatures très puissantes et respectées de tous, ils sont les gardiens du monde. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparus mais apparemment non et leur présence aujourd'hui ne présage rien de bon pour la suite, _répondit-elle inquiète._

- Pourquoi est-elle devenue aveugle et amnésique ? _Demanda l'ainé des Mikaelson._

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une question à laquelle je ne saurai répondre maintenant, il faut que j'interroge les grimoires. Je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant une Elmedia, _lâcha-t-elle agacée._

Klaus et Elijah venaient de découvrir la véritable nature de Caroline. Une Elmedia, sorcière vampire louve. Caroline avait écouté attentivement ce qu'avait dit Sophie, elle apprenait des choses sur elle, qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à se souvenir de sa vie passée.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Je continue ? Ou j'arrête ?


	3. Qu'est-ce qu'une Elmedia?

Joyeux noël à tout le monde ! Ceci est un chapitre spécialement fait pour cette occasion parce que je mettrais certainement plus de temps avant de publier un autre chapitre.

*Klaroline66 : Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, j'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir.

*nightmare2054 : J'ai compris et merci pour tes encouragements.

*mayu87 : Je crois que ce chapitre est fait pour toi, Sophie te dira qui est une Elmedia dans ce chapitre. Je pense que le fait d'être amnésique redonne de la confiance à notre vampire préféré.

*elo69 : Oui comme je l'ai dit à mayu87, son amnésie fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de barrière entre Klaus et Caroline. Les sentiments ne s'oublient pas.

*eli.04 : Je continue ne t'en fais pas. Merci encore pour les encouragements.

* .71697 : Bienvenue et je suis très heureuse de voir que tu aimes ce monde de fantaisie, ce chapitre te plaira je l'espère.

*Mah luka : Thank you

*Justine : Tant de questions ? Oh la la! Je sens que ce chapitre te plaira plus que les précédents alors, tu auras les réponses à tes questions peut-être dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

*Nightmaru1 : Tu verras dans ce chapitre qui est vraiment Caroline, tu ne seras pas déçue, du moins je l'espère.

Chapitre 2 : _**Qu'est-ce qu'une Elmedia ?**_

Klaus et Elijah venaient de découvrir la véritable nature de Caroline. Une Elmedia, sorcière vampire louve. Caroline avait écouté attentivement ce qu'avait dit Sophie, elle apprenait des choses sur elle, qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à se souvenir de sa vie passée.

-Mais quand pourrais-je retrouver la vue ? Et pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? _Questionna Caroline triste de se retrouver dans cet état._

-Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, comme je l'ai dit il faut que j'interroge les grimoires, _répondit Sophie chaleureusement._

Sophie s'avança vers la sortie quand soudain, Caroline se mit à trembler comme si elle était possédée. Klaus et Elijah se regardèrent un moment confus puis Klaus accourra vers la jeune femme pour essayer de la calmer mais son geste ne fit qu'accélérer le processus, quand soudain, elle s'arrêta net et retomba sur le lit les yeux fermés. Klaus voulait s'approcher d'elle.

-Arrête, ne la touche pas, _dit Sophie toute paniquée._

Klaus ne l'écouta pas et toucha le bras de Caroline.

-Love ?

Caroline se redressa en vitesse et regarda Klaus, elle avait les yeux gorgés de sang, avec une main, elle toucha Klaus, le propulsant contre le mur de la chambre. Elijah avec sa vitesse vampirique alla aider son frère à se relever. Sophie tomba au sol à genou, tremblante de peur en voyant Caroline. Caroline se leva de son lit mais quand elle fit quatre pas, elle s'évanouit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Caroline se reposait dans la chambre de Klaus, les Originels et Hayley étaient dans un grand salon, Sophie vint les rejoindre dix minutes après avec un livre de sorcellerie dans les mains.

-J'ai trouvé ce qui est arrivé à votre amie tout à l'heure, _dit la sorcière heureuse d'avoir enfin pu trouver des réponses à ses questions dans son grimoire._

-Alors ? _S'impatienta l'hybride._

-Nous devons éviter de contrarier Caroline et de ne pas la laisser ouvrir les yeux le temps qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Elle a aussi le don d'une inquisitrice. Une inquisitrice est capable de contrôler le cerveau de n'importe qui et d'en faire son esclave. Les Elmedia sont des créatures plus puissantes que celles que vous connaissez et ils sont là pour rétablir l'équilibre de la nature, les pouvoirs d'une Elmedia se révèlent qu'à ses 18 ans lors de la pleine lune mais quelque chose a empêché le processus de transformation de Caroline. Le fait d'avoir été transformé en vampire par un vampire l'empêchait de pouvoir faire sortir sa véritable nature mais elle serait restée qu'une simple vampire si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas jeté un sort pour libérer ses pouvoirs, _informa la sorcière._

-Qui aurait pu jeter ce sort ? _Demanda Elijah à la sorcière._

-Une autre Elmedia mais pas n'importe laquelle, une Fauntleroy. Caroline est la princesse du monde surnaturel mais une jeune princesse inexpérimentée. Si elle est aveugle et amnésique c'est pour une bonne raison. Ce que nous avons vu là tout à l'heure n'est rien comparé à sa vraie puissance, je pense qu'un de ses ancêtres a canalisé ses pouvoirs mais dans quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

-Mais si c'est une Elmedia, cela veut dire qu'elle est plus forte que Klaus ? _Questionna la louve à la sorcière, curieuse de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait être plus fort que l'hybride originel. _

_-_Oui, _soupira Sophie._

-Si c'est aussi une louve, elle peut avoir des enfants ? _Demanda Elijah curieux._

Klaus dévisagea son frère. Elijah voulait savoir si Klaus avait une chance de fonder une famille avec la femme qu'il aime, peut-être changera-t-il pour redevenir Niklaus. Son frère qu'il a connu autrefois et qu'il appréciait énormément car il savait que son frère n'était pas ravi d'avoir un enfant avec Hayley.

-Oui, elle peut avoir des enfants, _répondit Sophie à Elijah avec un large sourire._

-Comment allons-nous l'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux ? Si elle peut faire du mal à Klaus rien qu'en le touchant, cela veut dire qu'elle peut nous tuer en une fraction de seconde. _S'inquiéta la jeune louve._

- Ne peux-tu pas lui jeter un sort pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux ? _Interrogea Klaus en s'adressant à Sophie._

-Je ne peux pas, elle est trop puissante pour moi. Il faudrait l'expliquer ce qui se passe et lui faire confiance. Et de notre côté, il ne faut pas la contrarier, ni l'énerver sinon ça pourrait mal finir _Conseilla Sophie aux Originels._

-Klaus ? _Appela Caroline en descendant les escaliers un à un._

Klaus qui avait entendu sa belle flasha sur Caroline et se retrouva près d'elle. Il lui prit la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches d'escaliers.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. _Dit-elle navrée d'avoir fait du mal à l'hybride Originel._

-Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, ce n'est rien love, _la rassura-t-il._

Il emmena Caroline à la cuisine et la fit asseoir sur un grand tabouret et il fit sortir du réfrigérateur des œufs, du fromage.

-Tu aimes les œufs ? _Demanda Klaus à sa belle._

-Je crois que oui mais je n'aime pas le sang, _répondit Caroline en faisant une grimace en parlant de sang._

Elijah et Sophie les rejoignirent à la cuisine, Sophie s'assit près de Caroline tandis qu'Elijah sortait du frigo un plat cuisiné pour Hayley. Elijah était aux petits soins avec Hayley, il avait appris à la connaître et l'appréciait beaucoup. Le téléphone d'Elijah se mit à sonner.

-Allô !

- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger Elijah, _dit Elena au bout du fil._

-Vous ne me dérangez pas Miss Gilbert.

-Serait-il possible de se voir dans un quart d'heure au Mystic Grill ? J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous. _L'interrogea-t-elle._

-Bien sûr, j'y serai.

Elijah raccrocha, Klaus qui avait tout entendu de la conversation téléphonique de son frère, n'émit aucun commentaire et fit des œufs à sa jolie blonde et à Sophie. Elijah passa le plat cuisiné au micro-onde trois minutes et apporta le plat à Hayley au salon.

- Merci, _remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

Elijah alla retrouver Elena au Mystic Grill.

-Merci d'être venu, _fit-elle avec un sourire ravageur._

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une table au fond du Mystic Grill pour ne pas être déranger.

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour savoir quelles sont vos réelles intentions ? Vous m'avez envoyé des fleurs la dernière fois, j'avoue les avoir apprécié mais pourquoi ? _Posa-t-elle la question à l'ainé des Mikaelson._

-Sommes-nous obligés d'aborder ce sujet ici ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui._

-Alors allons-y chez moi. _Proposa-t-elle._

Elijah hocha la tête et ils s'en allèrent du Mystic Grill pour aller chez Elena. Pendant ce temps, Elijah ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient suivis par quelqu'un. Une ombre les suivait depuis qu'Elena était sortit du manoir Salvatore.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Elena, il n'y avait personne, elle et Jeremy vivaient chez les Salvatore depuis la mort d'Alaric.

-Je vous sers à boire ? _S'enquit aussitôt Elena tentant de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus gai._

-Non merci. _Refusa poliment Elijah._

Ils s'assirent chacun en face de l'autre.

-Je vous écoute. Pourquoi tant d'attention ? Est-ce parce que je vous rappelle Katherine que vous vous intéressez à moi ?

-Non ! _Se défendit Elijah._ Juste parce que vous êtes vous et non quelqu'un d'autre. Juste Elena et pas une autre, _dit-il sincèrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

Elena sans réfléchir se jeta sur les lèvres d'Elijah, elle l'embrassa car elle en avait envie, car elle le désirait. Elijah fut surpris de l'initiative de la jeune femme mais lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et passion.

Entre-temps, quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la maison des Gilbert.

Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Pour Elijah et Elena, vous aurez des explications devant.


	4. Une bonne nouvelle

*Justine : Merci, J'ose espérer que tu as passé un joyeux noël. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup tes reviews, ça me fait toujours sourire de te lire. Mais doucement, Caroline peut contrôler les éléments, c'est une sorcière mais pour ce qui est de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, je ne sais pas comment elle va le faire. Et oui ! Notre Caroline peut être maman, un bébé ce sera pour plus tard mais ne t'en fait pas, il y'en aura un. Et je te réserve une surprise dans ce chapitre.

*eli.04 : Merci, ton noël s'est bien passé ? Ce chapitre est fait pour toi alors.

*mayu87 : Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne fan du Elijah/Elena mais ce n'est que pour la fic, je veux créer un trio avec les doubles. Moi aussi je kiff trop Sophie.

*Mel023 : Ok j'ai noté et ne t'en fais pas, pour Elijah je sais qui sera la compagne idéale.

*elo69 : Yep ! Caroline est bien plus dangereuse que n'importe qui surtout lorsqu'elle fait maintenant partie du clan Mikaelson.

*Klaroline66 : Yes, Care est plus puissante que jamais.

*MARiiN3 : Ce chapitre t'intéressera encore plus car il dévoile un peu plus sur la nature de Caroline.

*Nightmare2054 : Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur et pour ce qui est de Caroline tu en sauras un peu plus sur elle dans ce chapitre. Elijah/Elena n'est qu'une mise en scène.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET JOYEUSES FETES 2013.

Chapitre 3 : _**Une bonne nouvelle.**_

_Elena sans réfléchir se jeta sur les lèvres d'Elijah, elle l'embrassa car elle en avait envie, car elle le désirait. Elijah fut surpris de l'initiative de la jeune femme mais lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et passion. _

_Entre –temps quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la maison des Gilbert._

-Pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu jamais ainsi ? _Demanda en colère Elena._

Elijah ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'Elena, pourquoi s'énervait-elle ainsi ? Et puis il comprit que la question qui venait de lui être posé était celle de Katherine.

-Katherine ? _Dit-il étonner._

-Oui Katherine, comment as-tu pu ? Moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais et l'instant d'après tu es capable de coucher avec Elena. Est-ce parce que nous ressemblons à Tatia que tu m'aimes ou que tu NOUS aimes ? _Demanda-t-elle enragée du comportement d'Elijah vis-à-vis d'elle. _Je viens à me demander si un jour tu m'as aimé, le souvenir de Tatia te hante tellement que tu serais prêt à sortir avec Amara. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me trahir ainsi, _lâcha-t-elle déçue de voir qu'Elijah recherchait seulement le souvenir de Tatia en elles (Katherine et Elena). _

-Elena est chez les Salvatore.

Katherine s'en alla laissant un Elijah abasourdi, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, en fait Katherine lui avait tendu un piège et il s'était fait prendre. Mais quelque part il savait que Katherine n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait jamais réussit à oublier Tatia contrairement à son frère.

Il s'en alla lui aussi mais l'ombre continuait à les suivre.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline mangeait les œufs que lui avait fait cuire Klaus, il la regardait manger et Sophie ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Klaus le grand méchant loup, qui était très gentil et attentionné, que ce soit avec elle ou avec Caroline, mais il l'était plus avec le bébé vampire.

-C'est très délicieux, _dit Caroline la bouche pleine._

Ce qui fit rire Klaus et Sophie, Caroline ressemblait à un bébé ainsi car Klaus faisait manger la belle blonde étant donné qu'elle ne voyait plus.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, love. _Dit-il en souriant._

Sophie qui avait finit, alla laver son assiette.

-Merci, c'était vraiment délicieux.

La jeune sorcière sortit de la cuisine pour aller retrouver Hayley qui mangeait au salon.

-Je vois qu'Elijah s'occupe bien de toi, _fit remarquer Sophie à la louve._

-Oui, il est vraiment galant avec moi et c'est le seul même.

-Et Klaus ? Comment se comportait-il avec toi à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? _Demanda-t-elle._

-Tu sais, Klaus c'est Klaus, il est difficile à cerner, déjà sa famille n'arrive pas à le comprendre alors moi… Je m'y perds, _répondit-elle en riant._

-Oui, mais apparemment il y'a quelqu'un qui le comprend mieux, _fit-elle._

-Caroline, _lâcha-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _

Klaus et Caroline étaient toujours dans la cuisine, le bel hybride originel n'arrêtait pas de regarder Caroline. Il trouvait qu'elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

-Pourquoi ne me parlerais-tu pas de toi ? _dit Caroline en mangeant._

Klaus fut surpris par les paroles de Caroline, parlé de lui ? Il y'a bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

-J'aimerai apprendre à mieux te connaître, _continua-t-elle._

-Que puis-je te dire Love, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, _dit l'hybride aussitôt._

-Allez, s'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose, _supplia-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant._

Klaus ne pouvait résister à sa belle plus longtemps, d'ailleurs comment résister à une beauté pareille ? Il la trouvait craquante.

-Bon ok, par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?

-Par ton passé, ta famille, parle-moi d'eux. _Dit-elle heureuse._

-Ok, je ne suis pas un grand historien tu sais mais j'ai quatre frères et une sœur. _Commença-t-il._

-Et où sont-ils ? Je ne connais qu'Elijah. _Questionna-t-elle._

-Kol et Henrik sont morts et Rebekah ma sœur est en voyage avec son petit-ami.

-Et le dernier ? _Demanda-t-elle surprise d'entendre parler que de 3frères._

-Finn est mon quatrième frère mais je ne m'entends pas avec lui, je ne sais pas où il est et je ne veux pas le savoir, _répondit-il malgré lui._

-Je vois, mais comment sont morts Kol et Henrik ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment._

-Kol a été tué par le frère de ton amie Elena et Henrik est… mort par ma faute, tué par des loups, _lâcha-t-il faiblement se sentant coupable de ce qui était arrivé à ses frères._

Caroline l'avait compris au son de sa voix et compatissait à la douleur de l'hybride, elle chercha la main de l'Originel hybride et la prit dans sa main.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, _dit-elle sincèrement et peinée pour Klaus._

-Mais je peux les faire revenir à la vie si tu le veux, _proposa-t-elle gentiment à l'hybride avec un grand sourire._

Klaus la regarda étonner de la proposition que venait de lui faire son bébé vampire, faire revenir ses frères à la vie. Kol, Henrik, il reverrait Henrik, il reverrait son petit-frère qu'il a tant pleuré lorsqu'il était encore humain et qu'il continuait encore de pleurer.

-Tu peux le faire ? _Demanda-t-il espérant que cela soit possible._

-Je crois que oui, je peux le faire, si Sophie me donne un coup de main, je crois que je peux y arriver. Je suis une sorcière puissante alors avec les connaissances sur la magie de Sophie, à deux on a plus de chance d'y arriver. _Continua-t-elle optimiste. _

-Je vais chercher Sophie, _se dépêcha-t-il heureux d'apprendre qu'il reverrait ses frères surtout Henrik._

Klaus alla retrouver Sophie et Hayley au salon.

-Connais-tu comment on ramène quelqu'un à la vie ? _Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune sorcière._

-Oui pourquoi ? _Interrogea la sorcière ne sachant pas où voulait en venir l'hybride Originel._

Klaus esquissa un sourire, satisfait de la réponse de la sorcière, il cachait sa joie car il ne voulait pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Il la contenait tout au fond de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Liz reçut la visite de quelqu'un.

-Quoi ? Mais comment as-tu pu réveiller ses pouvoirs si tôt ? _S'énerva Liz Forbes contre l'inconnu assit en face d'elle._

-Pendant combien de temps allais-tu cacher la vérité à ta fille ? _Gronda l'inconnu._

-Je le lui aurai dit un jour mais pas maintenant et surtout pas ainsi, _tonna Liz._

-Il est temps qu'elle le sache, le monde est entrain de sombrer dans les ténèbres et malgré ta magie aussi puissante soit-elle tu ne pourrais détruire ses forces, seule Caroline en a le pouvoir. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira lorsqu'elle saura que sa mère a 1500 ans ? Et quand vas-tu rompre ce sortilège qui te fait vieillir ? _S'énerva l'inconnu._

-Je ne voulais pas le lui dire ainsi, je voulais juste protéger ma fille et rien de plus, _répondit Liz._

-Tu ne peux la protéger en lui cachant la vérité, elle est ce qu'elle est et tu ne peux le changer.

-Oui, je sais, _souffla d'agacement Liz._

-Alors il est temps que tu lui remettes le livre sacré, _dit l'inconnu._

-Elle n'est pas encore prête mère, _s'offusqua Liz._

Alors ? Vos avis svp, ça ne coûte rien de laisser une review juste une minute.


	5. Kol et Henrik

*Eli.04 : Je ne peux rien te promettre mais pour l'instant il n'y aura pas trop de moment Klaroline pour le bon déroulement de la fic.

*Mel023 : Je suis contente que tu aies appréciée le chapitre, et oui, Liz a 1500 ans et je trouve que pour une vieille elle est encore sexy lol.

*elo69 : Merci d'être fidèle à l'histoire et contente que le chapitre t'a plu. Oui je trouve Klaus très charmant.

*Guest : Oui Liz est aussi une Elmedia et ce n'est pas tout, Elijah se fera pardonner il a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

*Justine : Coucou ! Hihihi tu verras la suite mais tu ne seras pas déçue. On en apprend un peu plus sur Caroline et sa mère.

HAPPY NEW YEAR !

Chapitre 4 : _**Le retour de Kol et Henrik **_

Liz continuait sa discussion avec son inconnu. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette personne sur le fait qu'il fallait remettre à Caroline le livre sacré.

« Mais maman ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle est encore trop jeune pour contenir tant de pouvoirs. », _Dit Liz à sa mère visiblement choquée._

« Elle est plus forte que tu ne peux le penser, je lui ai remis le pendentif, à l'heure actuel elle le porte toujours. Il canalise tous ses pouvoirs », _informa la mère de Liz._

« Et si jamais elle venait à le briser ? Nous ne pourrions la contrôler, Caroline est plus forte que nous toutes réunies. Elle est bien trop puissante », _s'inquiéta Liz._

« Aie confiance pour une fois en ta fille ».

« Mais j'ai confiance en elle »_ protesta Liz, _« Seulement j'ai peur de ses pouvoirs, de ce qu'elle peut faire, si elle se met en colère ou si elle est contrariée, elle peut détruire le pays tout entier », _hurla presque Liz en colère contre sa mère._

Au même moment, Klaus appela Elijah et Rebekah, leur demandant de venir au manoir. Rebekah venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls avec Matt de leur voyage. Ils avaient fait le tour du monde tous les deux. Elijah, lui, ne s'était pas remis de sa discussion avec Katherine.

Elijah et Rebekah rentrèrent au manoir une demi-heure plus tard, trouvant Caroline et Sophie plongées dans un grimoire tandis qu'Hayley assistait les deux jeunes femmes. Klaus avait demandé à Caroline si elle pouvait faire venir Bonnie à la vie et elle répondit oui alors il informa les Salvatore et le double car il savait que si Caroline retrouvait la mémoire, elle lui en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir dit de ramener Bonnie à la vie. Il ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec la jolie blonde surtout qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle vivait sous le même toit que lui. S'il voulait conquérir son cœur, il devait jouer la carte de la franchise.

Klaus était assis au bar, laissant Sophie et Caroline se concentrer.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que fais le bébé vampire ici ? », _Demanda Rebekah surprise de voir Caroline chez eux entrain de parler avec Sophie comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date._

« Caroline est là parce qu'elle a perdu la mémoire et qu'elle est aveugle », _répondit Elijah se dirigeant vers le bar pour se servir un verre._

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? »_, questionna l'Originel blonde ne s'intéressant pas à l'état du bébé vampire._

Klaus se leva et alla vers sa sœur un sourire en coin.

« Ma chère sœur, sache que Love, peut ramener nos frères à la vie », _lui expliqua-t-il en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux._

Les paroles de Klaus résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de Rebekah tandis qu'Elijah qui n'était pas au courant se retourna surpris.

« Comment ça nos frères ? »_, interrogea Elijah ne semblant pas comprendre son frère._

« Est-ce une blague ? Si c'est le cas, cela ne m'amuse pas », _dit Rebekah irrité._

« Pas du tout, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais sache que notre Caroline ici présente est la plus puissante sorcière qui existe sur cette terre. », _répondit Klaus amusé par la tête que faisait son frère et sa sœur._

Les frères Salvatore et Elena entrèrent sans même avoir frappé à la porte.

« Est-ce vrai ? »_, s'enquit aussitôt Elena désireuse de savoir._

« Nous sommes prêtes », _dit Sophie._

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait dans une grande pièce vide, Sophie avait tracé au sol une étoile dans un cercle et avait mis des bougies autour de ce cercle, Caroline y était à l'intérieur avec un grimoire.

« Es-tu prête ? », _demanda Sophie en s'adressant à Caroline._

« Oui », _dit-elle en souriant._

Sophie entra à son tour dans le cercle et s'assit aux côtés de Caroline et elle prit le grimoire et le mit sur ses cuisses.

« Tu répèteras après moi », _dit Sophie._

« D'accord », _répondit Caroline._

Sophie et Caroline commençaient l'incantation sous les yeux des Originels, d'Elena et des Salvatore. Elena priait pour que cela puisse fonctionner.

Pendant ce temps, Liz parlait toujours avec sa mère.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous avons lancé le sortilège lorsqu'elle était dans les salles de l'université, personne ne nous a vus. », _dit la mère de Liz._

« Etiez-vous obligées de lui effacer sa mémoire ? », _questionna Liz énervée._

« C'est ainsi que ça s'est toujours fait alors nous respectons les rites anciens. Tu es une Fauntleroy ne l'oublie pas, une Elmedia ».

« Je dois aller voir ma fille. »_, dit Liz en claquant la porte derrière elle._

Au manoir Mikaelson, l'incantation s'amplifiait de plus en plus, un vent se formait autour de Caroline et de Sophie puis les bougies s'éteignirent lorsque le vent arrêta de souffler. Caroline tomba évanouie. Klaus accourut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça fonctionné ? », _interrogea Elena._

« Apparemment non, faut croire que votre bébé vampire n'est qu'une sale menteuse », _attaqua Rebekah énervée et déçue._

« Mon amie n'est pas une menteuse »_, répliqua Bonnie derrière l'originelle blonde._

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Bonnie, Kol et Henrik. Elena courut vers sa meilleure amie en larmes, les deux jeunes filles pleuraient heureuses de se retrouver. Les Originels n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Klaus tenait toujours Caroline dans ses bras, ému de voir ses frères surtout Henrik après mille ans, il a la chance de pouvoir revoir son frère grâce à sa bien-aimée.

« C'est bien vous ? », _demanda Rebekah toujours sous le choc._

« Hey bien ! Le cerveau des blondes ne percutent pas rapidement. », _Plaisanta Kol. _« Nik tu voudrais pas faire un dessin à notre sœur pour comprendre que je suis bel et bien vivant ? ».

Rebekah se jeta dans les bras de ses frères en pleurs, Elijah lui se contenta de serrer ses frères dans ses bras.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir », _dit Elijah presqu'en larmes lui aussi._

Sophie et Hayley assistaient aux retrouvailles de tout le monde. Stefan alla serrer Elena et Bonnie dans ses bras et Damon fit de même, ils firent une grande accolade.

Klaus lui n'osait pas bouger, Caroline dans les bras. Kol et Henrik se détachèrent de l'étreinte de leur sœur.

« Alors vieux, c'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles ? », _blagua Kol avec un sourire en coin._

Henrik se contenta d'aller vers son frère et de lui faire un câlin. Klaus resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère.


End file.
